Godryk
Godryk (ang. Godric) - rycerz, bohater kampanijny, jeden z głównych protagonistów Heroes of Might and Magic V. Był bratem króla Imperium Gryfów Aleksieja. Po jego bohaterskiej śmierci w wojnie z Władcą Demonów przejął opiekę nad osieroconym synem i następcą Aleksieja - Nikolajem. Uczestniczył na ceremonii zawarcia związku małżeńskiego Nikolaja i Izabeli, gdy znienacka przerwał ją atak demonów. Na polecenie Nikolaja odeskortował Izabelę w bezpieczne miejsce, z dala od wojny. Początkowo sprzeciwiał się propozycjom Izabeli, która pragnęła wspomóc ukochanego militarnie, uległ jednak jej pomysłowi, by poprosic o wsparcie króla Srebrnych Miast - Cyrusa, chociaż osobiście żywił do niego głęboką antypatię (Cyrus i król elfów Alaron pozostawili Aleksieja i jego gwardię na pastwę Władcy Demonów w Sheogh). Po odrzuceniu przez Cyrusa poselstwa Godryk wyruszył na ratunek uwięzionej przez lorda demonów Agraela Izabeli, po czym wspólnie z nią dowodził operacjami wojennymi wokół miasta Dunmoor. Razem z nią stał się świadkiem tragicznej śmierci Nikolaja, zamordowanego przez Agraela. Doznał szoku, gdy od konającego monarchy usłyszał testament, według którego Izabela miała objąc po nim tron. Gwałtownie zaprotestował, po czym, na skutek nacisku umierającego, złożył przysięgę na wiernośc królowej. Z czasem w stosunkach między Izabelą a Godrykiem zaczął narastac konflikt. Spowodowało to przybycie do Imperium Gryfów Markala - byłego nadwornego maga na dworze matki Nikolaja, królowej Fiony, a obecnie nekromanty - który wysunął plan wskrzeszenia Nikolaja. Przed laty wygnał go z poparciem Nikolaja z królestwa po tym, jak Markal doprowadził do śmierci Fiony. Początkowo, zobowiązany przez przysięgę wierności, pomógł Markalowi w zdobyciu Amuletu Nekromancji, jednak wypowiedział jej posłuszeństwo po tym, jak pozostałe artefakty zostały zdobyte, a Cyrus zginął z rąk Markala. Obwarował się w mieście Hikm i odmówił wydania Amuletu, ale wkrótce po tym siły wierne królowej pokonały go. Izabela zdecydowała się na umieszczenie Godryka w więzieniu wbrew sugestiom Markala, że najlepsze wyjście stanowiłaby egzekucja rycerza. Po przejęciu władzy w Imperium przez nekromantę odzyskał wolnośc dzięki Zehirowi - synowi Cyrusa. Razem z nim i z elfim przywódcą Findanem doprowadził do wyeliminowania Markala, a następnie wziął udział w poprowadzonym przez czarnoksiężnika Raelaga rytuale oczyszczenia Izabeli z piętna matki Mesjasza Demonów. Gdy IZabela została porwana przez Biarę, wstąpił razem z Zehirem, Findanem i Raelagiem do piekieł Sheogh, gdzie odnieśli triumfalne zwycięstwo nad Władcą Demonów. W Kuźni Przeznaczenia pojawia się wyłącznie w cut-scenkach. Jest przerażony zmianiami, jakimi doszło po powrocie Izabeli do władzy w Imperium Gryfów (zniknięcie aniołów, ogłoszenie się świętą, kariery fanatycznych wojskowych i kapłanów). Wyraził sprzeciw wobec decyzji Izabeli, by jego córka Freyda została głównodowodzącą armii Imperium. Królowa mianowała go z kolei swoim doradcą, po czym, ku zgorszeniu Freydy, umieściła go po raz kolejny w więzieniu. Tym razem wydała rozkaz zamęczenia go. Skatowany Godryk spotkał się przed śmiercią z Freydą, po czym wyzionął ducha w otoczeniu archaniołów, którzy zabrali go do nieba. Gracz ma okazję sterowac nim jako bohaterem w misjach (w nawiasach nazwy kampanii z podstawowej części HoM&M V): "Upadek Króla" ("Królowa"), "Atak" ("Nekromanta"), "Triumwirat", "Sojusz" i "Nadzieja Zehira" ("Mag"). Jako bohater sterowany przez komputer pojawia się w "Zdradzie" ("Kultysta") i "Władcy Heresh" ("Nekromanta"). Posiada specjalną umiejętnośc "Wzorowy Rycerz", która zwiększa efektywnośc zdolności "Łaska" co każdy poziom zdobyty przez tego bohatera. Oficjalna biografia Godryka brzmi tak: Godryk jest słusznie przedstawiany jako wzór cnót rycerskich i przykład idealnego wojownika. Wymaga najwyższej odwagi i lojalności zarówno od siebie, jak i podległych mu ludzi. Godryk wzbudza respekt gdziekolwiek się pojawi. Oddziały ufają mu bez zbędnych pytaą, gdyż historia jego czynów oraz łaska, jaką obdarza go Elrath, umacniają wiarę, że sama obecność Godryka na polu walki jest gwarancją zwycięstwa. Kategoria:Rycerze (Heroes of Might and Magic V)